Quest:Daidrur's Mark
Daidrur the Elementalist was once a famous Mage and Daidrur's Mark was the primary means that adventurers of renown tested and rated their combat abilities. He now lives in isolation in the village of Ironmark Spur in Southfoot, Southwest Tysa. __TOC__ The Mark itself is a small magical symbol depicting each of the four elements. You earn the Mark by defeating Daidrur's elemental creations. The Mark is added to your Items list under Armour:Pendants with the following description. The value can be from 1 to 30. The value you see when you look at the Mark of other adventurer is your own. For each of his elemental minions you defeat in combat (you need a magical weapon to harm them with melee), you earn a new level of Daidrur's Mark. You may gain up to three levels in one real-world day. You receive two Experience bonuses for every new level you achieve on Daidrur's Mark. The first will be a General Experience bonus (128 XP), and the second will be a bonus for all of your character's skills and powers (64 XP). You may receive your bonuses at any time. When you receive your bonus, it will include any of the Experience rewards you may have missed up to that point. Since the rewards to All Skills and Powers are more valuable once you have all or almost all of them, maybe you'll want to avoid retrieving your prize until then. Elementals Warning: If you explore Ironmark Spur at the beginning of your adventures, be careful and flee from the first elemental you encounter. The Massive Earth Elemental has 150 SP and is 9+ to hit at MR 75. The elementals summoned by Daidrur start being 9+ to hit at MR 50. Each level they have a +5 cumulative bonus to MR until 9+ at MR 195 in the final battle to level 30. Since very few characters in the game have those huge amounts of MR, the best advice is to maximize SP and NvR and use magic instead. They have magic resistance too, so you should use unresistable powers. The maximum available level is 30. Many of these data gathered from this thead of the forum. Ranges of SP values must be interpreted as follows: - The lowest value is the highest damage dealt in the round previous to killing the enemy - The highest value is the lowest damage dealt in the moment of killing the enemy. Apparently, SP in the first levels go up by steps of 15, but that is not coherent with values observed later, so maybe was steps of 10. More testing is needed. After that, increments of 20 and 25 SP are seen. Commments on the SP ranges :Wouldn't it be better to, instead of taking the total damage dealt the last round the enemy was alive, to set the minimum amount of health to be ~LastLiveRoundTotal+1? The monster has to have at least one more SP than you've dealt if it's still alive. ~DataShade ::My reasoning: ~LastLiveRoundTotal is a known value: enemy was alive at that value. ~LastRoundTotal is also a known value: enemy was dead at that value. At ~LastLiveRoundTotal+1 the enemy could be dead or alive; I don't know. I have tested each case several times, reducing thus the range to a narrow strip of values, but I haven't been able to find an ideal rule to find about the SP (in the first rounds it seems to be +15 SP each, but that doesn't give the values seen at higher levels). Since I have not a rule, I publish what I have found, and only what I'm sure of. By the way, I was very lucky to ascertain the nº29, Winged Sky Lord. I dealt it 1 damage in the last round, slaying it .~Scarbrow Category:Quests